


The Cat In The Shirt

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Mayhem, Nick is wishing that he had never heard of Grimms or Wesen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Because everyone needs a little random chaos in their lives; it's good for the soul.





	1. La creme frite dans la salle de bain, n'est pas la creme frite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/gifts), [RosaMcCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/gifts), [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts), [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts), [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).



> Because I am weird and very wicked, this came out of multiple viewings of Henri the cat on YouTube, a picture of a cat in a baby shirt (as opposed to the cone of shame) and just my general oddness.

_MEEEOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW_

Nick grunted a little, snuffled, and stretched an arm out towards where his sleep-fuddled brain was mostly certain the alarm clock was.

 _MEEEOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW_ , the sound came again, slightly higher pitched at first, it trailed off into what Nick's brain said was a kind of warning growl. His alarm clock growled at him. _Huh?_ That was new. Nick peeled up an eyelid, and noted a pair of green eyes watching him.

The green eyes narrowed. The sound was repeated, only this time there was no doubting the warning grumble.

And Nick didn't even own a cat.

_Cat?_

Nick jerked awake, opened both eyes and sat up fast.

A cat. A huge, fluffy black and white cat was staring at him with disdain on its rather patrician features.

"What the..." Something about the look on the animal's face warned Nick, his eyes widened, "No, no... NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shook his head, this wasn't happening.

The triangular black ears went back, a paw was raised.

Nick gawped at the creature sitting on his bed. He knew Adalind was angry, and yes, it was entirely his fault, and....

 _WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR_ rumbled forth from the creature on Nick's bed. Bizarrely it was wearing a shirt.... a curiously familiar lilac-coloured shirt. Which Nick's brain would probably get around to processing, but was too busy attempting to take in the familiar Wesen headshake, as the cat woged into an all too familiar half-and-half.

Nick swallowed. Sean Renard, his sometime former enemy, and Diana's father, was a cat.

A big, black, fluffy cat....

Nick put his head in his hands and groaned. Why him? Why this... He had the feeling that his day was going to be very long indeed.

Sean-Cat shook his head, his woge disappearing. This mess was very likely Burkhardt's fault, and he was going to sort it out. Somehow. Sean didn't really care how. He was taking his daughter to the zoo on Saturday, and Nick was just going to have to fix this.

Then Sean could go back to ignoring TeamNick as he had been successfully before their latest troubles.


	2. Shirtless Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat-sized shirt is now dirty.

"Which one..." Nick waved the little plastic hanger in his right hand "this one" he waved the plastic hanger in his left hand "or this one."

If there was a slightly manic gleam in his eyes and just the faintest tinge of hysteria in his voice, well, he was justified and that was that.

He had never told so many bare-faced lies in his life, just to get the answer to a question, that shouldn't even be a question.

The lilac shirt was now dirty, mostly because Sean-cat's chest was a lot closer to the floor than his freakishly tall Captain's chest was. So take the shirt off to wash it. Easy. Five minutes later, Nick was nursing a lacerated hand, and Sean-cat was in the corner, hissing. Ears flat back, impressive set of fangs bared, he was letting it be known that he was not willing to be parted from the shirt.

Nick went to the vet's. Mercifully not Juliette/Eve. He didn't think, with all that had happened in the last couple of years, he could have coped with that. As it was, he had the strongest urge to cry. Then he made up a story about needing to cover up a wound on his cat and someone had recommended shirts and where could he get such a thing. And.... and....

Baby shirts. Zero to three months. So he went out and bought two baby shirts, for boys, although there was this cute pink one for girls with clouds and rainbows on it, and his scratched hand throbbed, reminding him he was dealing with a temperamental cat of considerable size... his boss. Nick thought of all the times Sean Renard had acted for himself and maybe he deserved a pink shirt with clouds and rainbows on it. Then he thought, somewhat ashamedly, of the time Sean had been possessed by Jack, and how little Nick had done to help him or even try to comfort him and.... he bought two boys shirts.

Now he was waving them around like an idiot while Sean-cat sat, in frosty disapproval, on Nick's bed.

"this one" blue plaid check, relatively sombre colours, but still check... "or this one," slightly gaudy red and white stripes.

Sean-cat shuddered with distaste at the red and white stripes, the blue and purpleish checks were gaudy but slightly more acceptable. He waved a patrician paw in the general direction of the blue shirt. Distasteful still, but better than being dressed like a picnic blanket. He wanted his lilac shirt back. He wanted his human form back. He wanted it to be Saturday and he would be on his 48, and he would have the whole weekend with his daughter, because that was the best part of his life now.

Nick set aside the red and white shirt and cautiously approached the bed with the blue one. He slipped it on, as he started to do the buttons up, Sean-cat began to purr. Nick gave in to soft rumble, wrapping his arms around the big bundle of fluff, Sean-cat leaned into his chest, taking comfort where he could, although if anyone had asked, he would have denied it to his dying breath.


	3. Dignity, Dignity.... Always Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is still a cat, Nick takes him to spend time with his daughter... it goes a bit like how you might imagine it would go, small child (regardless of size and appearance, Diana is 4!), big, fluffy cat (who is never going to scratch his daughter)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana is randomly powerful, or childishly innocent depending on the needs of the story.... in this, she is practically, despite her 8 year old appearance, a four year old. Small children do things to animals.
> 
> Sean-cat is abnormally patient. Because he's her father and not actually a cat.
> 
> No animals were harmed in the production of this chapter, but Sean's dignity is decidedly wilted.

Blue bow askew, Sean-cat leapt frantically for the open window, made it through and fled down the garden. Squeezed between two flowerpots and under a convenient bush to hide.

He loved his daughter, he really did, but there were some hits his dignity was never going to recover from.

He lay down on the cool, soaked earth and breathed slowly and deeply, allowing his pounding heart time to recover.

"KITTY" Diana's high, slightly shrill voice raised, "BAD KITTY". The footsteps came nearer. Sean pressed himself to the earth and lay absolutely still. A pot moved. He tried to become one with the earth, a rock... minding his own business. The second pot moved, he closed his eyes in defeat, resigned to his fate.

"Look at you, you're all dirty." A small hand grasped his scruff firmly and began to pull. Sean gave in to the inevitable.

 

Diana emerged from the garden, carrying Sean-cat, with her arms around his mid-section, paws dangling. Sean-cat's ears were at half-mast, a grubby blue bow sagging to one side, his hitherto relatively pristine blue checked shirt with a large stain to one side. Nick tried to keep the smile off his face. Not entirely successfully if Sean-cat's glower was anything to go by.

"Where are you going with Kitty?" He enquired with an expression of innocence on his face.

"I'm going to clean him up and make him pretty." came the reply.

How much trouble was she likely to get into, the 'cat' in question was her father when all was said and done, and Nick was relaxed, Adalind had given him Kelly time, and she was out with her new beau... A fully recovered Martin Meisner (at this point in time, Nick was just accepting the additional weirdness, afterall, what's a little resurrection between friends?).

 

Sean-cat sat, up to his neck in barely lukewarm water, in the sink. His gaudy check shirt was nowhere to be seen, not as though he could dress himself even if he could see it. The water was lukewarm... if Sean dragged his soaked feline self out of the sink the outside air was cold. He shivered. At least the blue bow had gone.

Diana reappeared, with a plastic grooming box, filled with gaudy things, Sean couldn't see the finer details, but decided that he wasn't going to like whatever came out of there. He shrank back, and contemplated a dive for freedom.

 

There was a clatter, the sound of sloshing, and Nick jumped as something big, black and soaking wet, with an incongruously large green metallic bow on its head, came charging around the corner and made a frantic leap in the general direction of Nick's lap.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Nick shrieked as the soaking wet thing landed heavily in his lap. Kelly gurgled and giggled and waved a toy as Nick found himself half soaked and clutching a slightly panicked (and completely soaked) cat that was trying to climb him like a tree.

"KITTY" Diana wailed.

Nick tried to gain leverage on the couch and stop Sean-cat from climbing him any further. "I think Kitty has had enough now." He grasped the shivering animal firmly to stop Sean-cat's progress up his chest and around the back of his neck. Okay, it was a little funny to start with, but now the cat's heart was pounding and the animal was vibrating with cold. Since they hadn't managed to turn Sean back yet, and Adalind was actually denying all knowledge, (not that Nick really believed that, especially by the curl of her lips when mentioning Sean's situation) Nick was quite anxious that they didn't have any more experiences before figuring this out.

 

The bow was gone, Sean had been dried off, and taken back to Nick's and now he was inside Nick's bed, under the covers, curled up. And he wasn't leaving without a fight.

And hand reached beneath the covers to Sean-cat's hiding place, and gently stroked the top of his head. For a minute Sean wavered, claws extended.... but the hand felt too good, after his horrendous day, he didn't really mind admitting (even to himself) that it felt too good to pass up.

Sean drifted, purring quietly to himself, as Nick lay back and wondered how the hell they were going to break the spell...


End file.
